


Kiss the Cook

by yehwellwhatever



Series: The One Good Reason 'verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekends they don't have Grace, Danny likes to sleep in. He also enjoys it when Steve decides to cook breakfast in nothing but an apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [popkin16](http://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16) and [kodamasama](kodamasama.livejournal.com) on LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

_March of 2013_

It’s not at all unusual that Danny wakes up alone in bed. Even less so on a Sunday morning when they really don’t have anywhere to be and Grace is spending the weekend at Rachel and Step-Stan’s.

Danny is in no rush to get up; the sun is barely even above the horizon, and he has no plans for the day. The plans of doing nothing will last until Steve comes back from his hour and a half daily workout session and then all bets are off, as he often comes up with something they have to do on that day, during the time when most people choose not to think at all.

He will deal with that when it comes up, though. As he waits for Steve to come back, Danny burrows closer into the pillows and breathes in the scent of Steve’s shampoo.

***

Danny wakes up again some time later with the smell of breakfast teasing his nostrils. When he rolls over on his back and blinks his eyes open, Danny is met by Steve smiling down at him.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Steve says, hands on his hips. Danny is just awake enough to grunt in reply. It’s apparently good enough for Steve, who disappears out of the bedroom without another word.

Danny lets his eyes slide closed again, until Steve’s harsh call of "Daniel Williams!" travels up the stairs.

He knows that tone. If he doesn’t get downstairs within the next few minutes, he might have to go without breakfast entirely. As if on cue, his stomach growls.

Danny heaves himself out of bed and rubs a hand over his hair as he tries to locate the boxers from yesterday. How they ended up, and managed to stay, on the doorknob to the closet is a complete mystery. He pulls the boxers and a t-shirt on before he pads down the stairs on bare feet.

When he reaches the kitchen, he just leans against the freezer with a smile on his lips. Steve is dressed in nothing but an apron. There’s a spatula in his hand and his hips sway from side to side as he sings along to some stupid song on the radio. There’s something sizzling in the pan, and if Steve is only wearing that apron, Danny doesn’t want to consider the consequences.

"You better not damage my goods," he says, just loud enough to be heard over the music. It’s enough to still Steve’s movements, which is quite a shame, really. Danny crosses the kitchen and presses up close to Steve’s bare back. "Don’t want you out of commission just because you like to cook in your birthday suit." He kisses Steve between the shoulder blades. "Not that I don’t appreciate it. Your naked body is something I appreciate a great deal. I would like to keep it in one piece, even though I know it’s impossible what with your love for danger."

He goes up on his tiptoes and nips Steve’s earlobe. In turn, Steve relaxes against him with a sigh. "So, what ‘cha making, babe?"

"Breakfast," Steve says, his voice teasing and just a little breathless.

Danny huffs. "No, really? I could have sworn you were baking a cake, Captain Obvious."

"It’s Commander, Danny, how many times do I need to tell you that?" Steve’s half smile has the power to make Danny weak in the knees even when he can barely see it.

After Steve turns off the stovetop, he turns and gives Danny a full-fledged smile. Danny’s mind is busy calculating the best way to kiss it off, so he doesn’t even register what the apron says at first. His right hand has a firm grip on Steve’s ass cheek as he reads _Kiss the Cook_ , in large red print across the apron.

The memory of when Grace gave that apron to Steve is clear in his mind. Danny cocks his head as his free hand comes up to scrub over his stubble. "Thought you promised Gracie to only wear that apron when she was around to give you kisses?"

Steve shrugs, but he does look a little sheepish. "Rules are made to be broken." It sounds more like a question than an answer. "I mean, we break the rules as good as on a daily basis. One more isn’t gonna make a difference. Besides, it’s not as if she’s gonna find out."

Danny can’t hold back the eye roll. " _You_ break the rules on a daily basis. _I_ , on the other hand, am trying my damnedest to prevent you from doing so. And who says Gracie isn’t gonna find out? You know I don’t like to keep secrets from her, babe."

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you otherwise?" Steve waggles his eyebrows. Danny can almost swear his ass is moving in perfect tandem.

He pretends to think about the question for a moment, when really, he already knows what to say. "Why don’t you lose the apron, babe?" Danny doesn’t have to ask twice, and the moment the apron touches the floor, their lips meet for the first of many times that day.

By the time they get around to eating breakfast, the bacon is unsalvageable, and Steve has to start all over. This time with a pair of plaid boxers and a t-shirt with a picture of the two of them together with Grace from Disneyland the previous summer emblazoned on the front.

 **The End**


End file.
